


Forgive me, Father, for I am Sinning

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Forgive Me, Father [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Dean/Crowley, Post-Season/Series 09, Priest Castiel, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to shake Cas up a little more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, Father, for I am Sinning

Dean stalked around Crowley’s throne room, bored and hungry. Not for food, of course; as a demon he didn’t need to eat at all if he didn’t want to. No, the thing Dean was hungry for was his favorite fantasy, his most precious toy: his angel turned priest. It had been months since Dean had been to see him in his new position and he hadn’t gotten nearly his fill that time. He needed more. Soon.

It was almost strange, how much he lusted for Cas. He wasn’t exactly lacking for partners, after all, Crowley was always willing and good for a quick fuck when he wanted a short release, but he just...wasn’t Cas. Wasn’t even close, wasn’t even on the same level as Cas. If he was being totally honest with himself Dean would admit that no one was really on the same level as Cas. No one else had his piercing blue eyes, naturally tousled hair, perfectly fuckable lips or that sweet innocent air that could tempt a saint to sin. And Dean certainly was no saint.

He paced around for another ten minutes, not even pretending to listen to whatever regulations Crowley was jabbering about until an angry accented voice interrupted his day dreams of Cas.

“For the sake of all of us, Dean, just go see him and get it out of your system.”

Crowley was sitting on his throne, the meeting had adjourned, and only the two of them were left in the room. Dean said nothing, debating between amusement and anger at knowing that Crowley thought it would be a one-time thing. He curled his lip at Crowley and flew off, not wanting to hear a lecture from the self-proclaimed King of Hell.

He landed in front of a church; Castiel’s church. The wind blew a soft warm summer breeze across him, tousling his hair as he stood on the side walk and gazed up. It was peaceful, this church. Potted plants all around, trees out front, statues taking up extra space. Cas seemed to have done a lot since the last time Dean was here and it would be almost lovely, if not for the fact that the whole scene made his demon blood boil

He stared at the solid oak doors for a moment, vaguely wondering if Cas would try to resist again before deciding that it really didn’t matter. If anyone could seduce the good Father into sinning it was him. Decided, Dean flew to the back room of the church were the wine and ritual items were stored, ignoring the incessant prickle of godly power.

In the storage room, Father Castiel sighed at the soft woosh of wings behind him, knowing that Dean had finally returned. He already knew how this would go and had one request to make.

“Not here, Dean. Let’s go to my apartment, please. You can defile me all you like but not the church.”

A dark chuckle sounded behind him and in a rush of wind and a feel of warm feathers they in Cas’ living room. Dean wasted no time, having already gotten half hard at hearing Cas say he could “defile” him. He slipped his hand around Cas’ waist and yanked him back, pushing himself right against the soft cleft made by Cas’ ass. He could hear Cas’ breathing pick up a little speed and grew a little harder, smirking. The outer coat of Cas’ priest uniform landed on the ground, followed quickly by his collar and shirt. His pulse was beating wildly, making the vain pop on his throat and Dean couldn’t resist placing his mouth right over it and sucking, pulling Cas’ soft skin into mouth, growling at the light taste of salt and sweat and the smell of arousal that was thickening in the room.

To his credit, Cas tired, he really did try, to contain his moan when Dean bit down on his throat, but when Dean started sucking he gave up and let it go. He was rewarded with Dean’s hand moving lightly over his stomach to stop at the V where his torso ended and his groin began. Two fingers pressed lightly into the groove there and Cas’s hips bucked slightly, his breathing increasing, his own cock growing harder from Dean’s teasing. As badly as Dean wanted to continue teasing, the noises Cas was making made it impossible.

He spun Cas around and claimed his mouth, not even waiting for Cas to part his lips before thrusting his tongue inside. Cas hesitated for a moment before responding in kind, running his hands through Dean’s hair and pulling him closer. It had been so long….too long….since he had felt Dean, tasted Dean, and if he was ignoring the lingering taste of sulfur so what? There was still a hint of tobacco on his tongue, a coating of his favorite whiskey on his lips. He still tasted like Dean…mostly. His hands were still rough as they brushed across Cas’ hips and pulled them together, his hair still a little slick with gel, and he still knew the best spots to nibble so when he finally bit lightly on Cas’ lower lip the flood gates opened. Before he could register the decision to do so, Cas was yanking on Dean’s belt, pulling his shirt hard, trying to get at every inch of skin. He wanted to feel those taught muscles, lick a path over that tight nipple, bite hard and leave mark to remind Dean after he left. Dean smiled with marginally malicious glee before stopping Cas’ frantic movements.

“Bed.” was the only word he whispered before he started moving, shedding clothes as he went. Cas’ apartment was, thankfully, small which meant it was a short walk from the living room to the bed room and in no time at all Cas was laying on his bed with only his underwear left on while a fully naked Dean crawled on top of him, licking a hot path up his body as he went.

Cas squirmed, needing so much more than what he was getting but when Dean reached his neck and once again bit down, eliciting a deep moan, all he could think was

“Forgive me, Father, for I am sinning.”


End file.
